Silence
by MagicalStarlight
Summary: Silence, is but another means of torturing him. 692718 -WARNING: spoilers- Oneshot.
1. Silence

**Title: **Silence

**By:** MagicalStarlight

**Summary: **Silence, is but another means of torturing him. 6927+18

**Warnings: Yaoi, implied sexual references, character death, implied gore and unbeta-ed.**

**The Forgotten Disclaimer: **Good lord, the most important one D: I... I don't own ANY of the characters mentioned, so please don't come after me with pitchforks!!

* * *

A long time ago, they were still teenagers, kids even. They were children forced into the world of cruelty and bloodshed, where death was a common occurrence within the Mafia.

"_Hiiiee...! W-who are you?"_

At first, they were enemies.

"_My name is Rokudo Mukuro."_

And then, they were Family.

"_Mukuro-san, I've never really introduced myself, have I? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you!"_

He'd never talked to the other much then, seeing him as a frightened fish on land, a toy who was, ironically, his boss and was rather fun to play with. His surprised squeaks and cries, those merely made him treat the other cruelly.

"_Kufufufu... Hello there, Tsunayoshi-kun..."_

"_Hiieee...! M-Mukuro-san! Mou... Stop scaring me!"_

But then, the other soon got used to his sudden appearances, and he found himself tangled in a web. He'd felt red-hot anger when the other smiled cheerfully among all the others. That smile should be his and his alone.

"_Ara, Mukuro-san! Oha-..."_

He stole his first kiss.

"_!! M-Mukuro... San..."_

"_Kufufufu... Tsunayoshi-kun..."_

And he'd enjoyed the other's reactions when he did that, especially the skylark, who whipped out his tonfas and started attacking him angrily. But the best reaction was still his little tuna, who blushed like a tomato and stuttered his name.

"_I'll bite you to death for doing such uncivilized action within Namimori!"_

He didn't know when he'd started, but he realized that he had started to call the other _his._ And he was filled with great happiness when the other returned his feelings.

"_M-Mukuro-san... Ano... I..."_

"_Kufufufu... No need to say anything, Tsunayoshi-kun... You will be mine, yes?"_

"_... H-Hai."_

There were difficulties at first, of course.

"_...Tsuna. Never forget what he had done to you once."_

"_...I... I know, Reborn. But I love him."_

And then he noticed that the other had impossibly taken out his cold heart, got it warm and shoved it back in. The warmth was so great it hurts him.

"_A-ahh...! M-Mukuro!"_

He'd enjoyed very much when he stole the other's virginity too.

"_N-no...! I-It hurts...! Ahhh...!!"_

He wasn't very gentle, he admitted, but the other hadn't really minded at all, judging by his flushed up self and how he'd arched when he thrusted in brutally.

"_M-Mukuro...!!"_

He loved those cries when they'd made sweet, sweet love. It was truly a delicacy he found himself addicted in.

"_Ne, Mukuro... I hope we stay like this forever..."_

"_Kufufufu... Tsunayoshi..."_

But then, time passed far too quickly, and they were forced to separate by Death's doorstep.

"_M-Mu... Kuro..."_

"_T-Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi! Don't you dare fall asleep!"_

'_Don't leave me!'_

"_Mukuro... Gomen ne... A-Ai... Shiteru..."_

"_TSUNAYOSHI!!"_

His world was torn apart once more. He was glad, though, that his lover took away his heart with him, for he couldn't tell which was worse, his cold heart, or this empty one. He'd screamed his throat raw that day, and locked himself away from humanity, refusing to let others touch that cold, cold body.

"_Tsunayoshi... Tsunayoshi..."_

The others tried everything to get to him, but he was the mist, and he always faded before they could reach him and what was his.

"_Mukuro! Open that door this instance!"_

"_Please, Mukuro-sama, snap out of it!"_

"_... That herbivore is no longer here... Anymore..."_

The skylark had fallen into depression, his heart too, stolen by the fish.

"_... Herbivore... Sawada..."_

"_Good gods, not you too, Hibari!"_

He ignored them all. After all, his tuna was still here, wasn't he? Still here, smiling at him while he cradled his body close. The others don't get it at all. They were in a world of their own, where Tsunayoshi had disappeared to him, so they all thought he was dead.

"_Yes! The door is open!"_

"_... Oh... My... God..."_

"_What in the world went on here...?"_

"_Mukuro, you...!"_

"_He's gone mad."_

He'd given them back the body, but that face, that smile, and those luscious silky brown mop of hair was his.

"_What the...?"_

"_Hibari! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

"_Waking that stupid pineapple up."_

The skylark seemed to regain his senses, and attacked him. Why must he separate his tuna and him? What a bother.

_He whipped out his tonfas, slashing madly, "Give me back!"_

He'd clutched onto his face desperately, refusing to release it. He let the other hit him all he wants, because he knows that they cannot be separated. The others had watched, their eyes filled with horror. They'd all lost a part of themselves to the sky, and now they realized just how much Mukuro loved him.

"_Mukuro..."_

It was the baby who took him away from his beautiful sky.

"_Hibari. Enough. I'll deal with this."_

"_..."_

He remembered that the other had left quickly, and nobody questioned the broken cries next, however muffled it was.

"_You stupid herbivore! I'll bite you to death when I see you!"_

The other was half stuck in madness, he knew.

"_... No... Give me back Tsunayoshi! Where do you think you're taking him?!"_

The baby had separated them successfully, and the dreadful day came when they had to bury his sky. They'd restrained him forcefully that day.

"_No! What are you doing? Stop! Stop burying him alive! He's not dead! He's not! Wake up you fools!"_

So many had cried, for him and for what they lost.

"_Mukuro-sama..."_

"_Stop them, Chrome! Stop this madness at once!"_

She'd taken a deep breath, with tears dripping down her face, and then she'd pulled him out from his deep pool of insanity.

"_Mukuro-sama... Boss is dead. You know that."_

"_No, no, no...!! Tsunayoshi is not dead!"_

"_..."_

When his senses came back, he realized he was no longer human. All he wanted to do was die, but he couldn't, because each time he tried, his tuna came back to berate him, so he tried doing it everyday, until the other threatened him.

_The blood was flowing once more._

"_Mukuro!"_

_Ah... He's back... As pretty as ever..._

"_Mou... Stop doing this!"_

"_Kufufufu... I want to keep seeing you, Tsunayoshi..."_

"_... Then I won't come back the next time."_

"_?!"_

"_You know I always fulfill my promises, so if you try and suicide again, I won't let you see me even if you die."_

"_... No... Please... Don't leave me, Tsunayoshi...!"_

He never tried it again. Instead, he turned his pain into hatred, and directed it at his killer, that white haired filthy mongrel.

"_I've never seen you before, have I?"_

"_Sir, yes sir!"_

"_Currently, I am assigned to the white spell's 6__th__ Mughetto squad. Leonardo Lippi F rank."_

He'd planned and plotted the other's demise, and when he'd heard of his tuna from the past, he'd planned even more, wanting to return to his side as soon as possible.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi is merely my target. Nothing more."_

Because the silence that tortured him so was too much, and he needed the other.

Nothing will separate them this time.

Not even Death.

-Il Fine-

* * *


	2. Ending

Tainted Tuesday suggested this, and I thought, "Why not?"

Enjoy.

* * *

He didn't know when it started. The silence was residing, slowly, slowly... He can hear his voice, albeit young and innocent still. It was as if he had went back in time, that smooth, soothing voice changing into a sweet melodious tone.

It took a lot of time, hours, days, months, years, and eons, before he could look at Tsunayoshi through the eyes of Chrome, and admit that this Tsunayoshi was not his. This Tsunayoshi was never tainted by his touches.

He was a blank canvas.

And this truly excited him. He wanted to hold him so badly, but he knew he couldn't.

In an ironic way, it felt like he was cheating on _his _Tsunayoshi.

So he averted his eyes.

_._

_._

_._

Time was a cruel thing. When you wish for it to end, it lasts forever. When you wish it would last forever, it ends in a split second.

"_Hey, you took a sly step forward, Master."_

"_Kufufufu... What are you saying, little one?"_

When he appeared before the children from ten years ago, he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh when Tsunayoshi's form couldn't be spotted. He wasn't sure whether he would be able to control himself. It doesn't help matters that ever since _that day_ he'd been unable to touch anyone else.

"_Yay, I'm a celebrity now, Master!"_

"_Silence, little one."_

How he yearns to hear _that voice_ once more. The rest of the world should just stay silent. That would be so wonderful. A world where there's only Tsunayoshi, and himself.

"_**I won't let that happen!"**_

He could feel the shiver sliding down his back. His voice starting to choke itself. But outside of it all, he remains as the cool Mist.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_

It's been so long since that name rolled off his tongue. How he missed it.

Even from so far away, it felt as if he was still wearing the Demon Lens in both eyes, zooming in on the young body of his beloved, his flames bursting through with life.

And then, a huge explosion.

"_The dying will... Zero level breakthrough!"_

He felt his heart stop a second time. This wasn't good for his health.

Once more, silence reigned. A soft tap as Tsunayoshi landed.

But something was different.

"_You know, Tsunayoshi-kun, you really are a curious person."_

"_!"_

"_To be able to coerce Mukuro-kun and Xanxus-kun to submit to you, when they too once tried to kill you... That couldn't have been an easy feat."_

What an insult. He hated the Mafia to the core. That white abomination actually dared to suggest that he had submitted himself to the Mafia?

More reasons to want to rip that man apart, insides out.

The only reason he even associated with the Mafia was because Tsunayoshi was there, and no matter how much he wished to hide them away in his dimension, Tsunayoshi wouldn't approve of his actions.

"_I'll be his match."_

He wanted to stop him, Mukuro admitted, he was terrified. He didn't want to witness a second time, the blood that gushed out when the hit was made. He didn't want to face the eternal silence that held a cold grip on him.

'_So this is the Sawada Tsunayoshi that was summoned from the past, and underwent many battles and severe training in this generation...'_

He really wasn't good for his heart.

"_If the dying will flames of every one of us, with the exception of Sawada Tsunayoshi, have now been obtained by Byakuran... The total amount of that flame is immeasurable!"_

It's official. He should probably look for a heart surgeon with what the _past_ Tsunayoshi is doing to him.

"_Tsuna, you've got no other choice than to defeat Byakuran."_

'_It's the same as before... In Sawada Tsunayoshi's times of need, the tutor, Reborn, always appears to guide him.'_

So Tsunayoshi, please come back. He can't take the pain a second time.

"_Hahaha! I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you've solved nothing at all! The difference in our strengths still hasn't changed since you collapsed!"_

_**I wonder about that. -**_

! The rings...

**It's a shame, that kind of weak idea is useless for Vongola. –**

The Vongola First Generation... What a surprising sight. Perhaps, he didn't need that surgeon.

"_Byakuran-sama's... Wings!"_

"_What incredible strength..."_

A beautiful moment. His power is immense, true to what he'd sensed. Tsunayoshi is such a wonderful specimen. His hands twitched.

"_We must not be bystanders. Let us destroy the barriers and help Uni out."_

But more importantly, to hold Tsunayoshi one more time.

"_That's good enough for me!"_

T-that damned! How dare he jump in!

... He understood though. That man was lucky. His hands could still hold his loved one in death.

And then they disappeared.

Finally he wouldn't need to see that white hair again too.

"_In other words, all the evil deeds done by Byakuran would disappear without a trace, hey!"_

! No... That means his current existence would be erased... He had to do something. His eyes turn to catch a glimpse of Chrome. That's right, he can use her.

"_Let's go home to the past!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seeing that smile made him realize something.

As the flames twirled around, his form fading, he smiled back at Tsunayoshi, a true smile forming words.

A puff of smoke, and Tsunayoshi is gone, his last image a cute, spluttering, blushing little rabbit.

He'd done all he could, passing memories to the past him.

"_**It's about time, isn't it, Mukuro?"**_

Finally, he can rest.

Finally, he can accept the silence.

Finally, his Tsunayoshi returned.

"_I love you."_

"_M-Mukur-!"_

_

* * *

_

Thanks for all the reviews!

Reviews makes me all happy and mushy gushy inside hehe.


End file.
